John Connor is dead, long live John Connor
by AGL
Summary: Events after Terminator Salvation end credits, based on the ALTERNATE ENDING of the movie...major spoilers...please review
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a 2 part storyline regarding the original intended ending from "terminator salvation" If you have not seen the movie I urged you not to read these, if you have or you know the storyline, enjoy and review.**_

_**Part 1**_

_**John Connor is dead**_

Kate Brewster is in the OR trying to hold together the man she loved to call her husband, the infamous JOHN CONNOR now _de facto_ leader of the resistance after central command was blown to pieces by one of SKYNET many traps.

_(Internal Monologue)_

_What was the last thing he said to me: __I'll be back._

_He was back all right, hack to pieces by a terminator…._

_He looses so much blood that I know I can't stooped it…actually I now I can't stop it…but this is not another wounded soldier coming to my OR, this is my husband…I have to try, for him, for me, for the baby…I have to try._

_It looked like he heard my thoughts…he touched my face and his eyes just went blank…I had to cry, I wanted to cry…only that I couldn't…I shed all my tears throughout the years of struggle and suffering and I seem to run out of fresh tears for my husband…he deserved better than that….he always did; he never back down to the promise that he made his mom….how hard he tried to please her memory and the valor and courage that permeated though him onto his troops….I never seen more loyal soldiers, the felt they were on the verge of greatness, the stuff of fairytales are made off._

Kate knew that he had to break it to the team, she couldn't keep it any longer….they needed a solution, something to say to the troops before the rumors eat away at the already low moral…

Kate came out of the OR; as soon as they saw her bright eyes…they knew as soon as she walked out, there was something missing in her bright eyes…

Barnes fell down on his knees holding a couple of crucifixes between his hands, he seemed…lost, like Saint Peter being deprived of his god…he was lost without his fatith, and without JOHN CONNOR that was pretty much what he had.

_I can't hear his words but I think he is praying…he better be…for all of us. Blair is holding Marcus and she is crying in his arms… no matter how resilient a combat fighter is, we are human beings…. We need comfort…even from a machine._

I look away from JADA… I can't face the kid, how could I tell her that Superman is dead? We must find a solution… it seems that I was not the only one with that concern…

-"What are we going to do?"- Kyle Reese was the first to bring the subject in hand.

-"what can we do?"- Barnes replied with a broken voice….the voice of lost hope.

-We must do something! - Blair Williams responded with determination.

-I'll do it! - Marcus grave voice resounded in the hall with thunderous determination, everybody in the room was caught off guard, the idea of taking MARCUS using his cyborg body and grafted with JOHN CONNOR skin would have been impossible just hours ago, but decision must be made, the fight continues.

-You….sure you want to do this- Kate's voice was affected and she tremble a little bit.

- Take my body!- that was Marcus answered, if it had to be done, it should be done right now.

Blair stepped back trying to understand what has transpired here, JOHN CONNOR is dead, but is he? But who is JOHN CONNOR? For the few that had met him he is a natural leader, a powerful man with a lot of determination…but for the hundreds that listen to his nightly broadcast he is the "voice of hope"…the "prophet"…the only thing between hope and final desperation…. But what did he mean by I'll do it?

-I don't want to be a part of it! - Barnes said while walking out of the room…. He was appalled by the decision that was being made.

-It's ok! - Kyle's confidence was growing by the minute… he quickly understood that John Connor couldn't and shouldn't die if they want to win this war.

Blair turn her back to his fellow brothers in arms, she figure it out…. It's not that she didn't understand what was happening, it was that she didn't want to understand…she had grown fond of MARCUS, a lot more than she care to admit….she saw the man in him, even if she knew now he was all metal, she never look at him with morbid curiosity and she never felt disgusted. Even while kissing him, as far as she knew he was a good man.

Blair pulls back and violently and with passion telling Marcus goodbye….she quickly left the room.

-Are you ready? - Kyle looked at Marcus with respect.

-Remember that I told you never to aim a shotgun if you are not going to pull the trigger?.... he quickly added: Kate, pull the trigger!

Kyle slowly left trying to understand the weight of the decision they just made…. So this is what it felt to have the weight of the world in your shoulders….not an easy job.

Kate knew she only had the rest of the night to complete the task…it shouldn't be too hard to peel off the skin of the robot, after all you can't kill him and pain is not an issue, but desecrating his late husband body was something else…. She needed to mustard all her inner strength she had, if there was any left.

_Everybody deserves a second chance, this is mine!_

The scalpel felt cold and he immediately shut down, he didn't need to be awake for what was going to happen next.

PRIMARY PROTOCOL….. COMPLETED

SECONDARY PROTOCOL….. COMPLETED

ALTERNATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL…. STAND BY


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The devil's hand had been busy**

Kate Brewster walks out of the room, she is feeling sick…not only because of the time spent in the OR but the job in hand, desecrating a loved one…Daddy would be proud.

Barnes goes to comfort her and brings her a glass of water…. She takes it and close her eyes… she cannot talk.

Kyle, Blair and Barnes never left the next room, now tired after 12 hour of waiting and adrenaline deprived they are feeling the bruises and the damage stress has brought to them… but they never left the next room, they owed it to John Connor... they don't know exactly what are they supposed to do next…they didn't dare to ask the question that was lingering in everyone's eyes…Did you do it?

Kate looks up and nods without giving anything else away… she was too tired and traumatized to give anyone a proper response… but _what is a proper response? _We play the machine's game to cheat and steal because our leader is after all just flesh and bone? Did we give up on him? We kind of feel that way…we got to a conclusion that would serve the purpose of everyone except the person we are trying to keep alive, because that machine would never be John Connor….never.

-Do we go in? - Kyle was the first to ask the question….

Kate nods again trying to hold off the nausea, after all she was pregnant.

Barnes and Blair walk behind Kyle now a de fact leader in the resistance.

XXX

The room was dark, the smell of blood and guts was strong…fresh so do speak, not so much the smell of burning flesh but the metallic smell of fresh blood poured by gallon onto a body…. Barnes looks back with astonishment at Kate…How did she survive this on her state? _She was a military brat,_ tough as nails…daddy would be proud.

Kyle stops at the sight of something hard, he turns on the flashlight and then he sees him…not much as seeing his but feeling his presence around the room… he looks back at something lying next to him…. a carcass of something barely human….he realizes is Marcus had to move away…. The powerful impression of disgust and surprise made the nausea unbearable, he had to look away.

Blair looks away knowing what it was that got Kyle affected…. She points the flashlight towards the body on the table….her hand trembles and she doesn't care to let anyone else notice that…after all they were all scared.

XXX

It was John Connor….

-John?- Barnes calls out his name not ready to believe that…he was a southern Baptist he had believe a lot of things, and judgment days gave him the upper hand, he had been right all along, the devil is a mischievous and works hard fooling the people around him, we had done the devil's bidding and eventually we will pay for it…in this lifetime or in the next.

-Yes…- The body exhorted the words with a familiar tone…too familiar.

Blair was the first to get close to the man lying on the table; she felt she had to tell him something….. She quickly added: Marcus?

-No….John- The body replied back, he moves slowly trying to sit on the operation table…he moves his hands trying to get used to this "new suit"…his flesh a little tighter, his ligaments a little more brittle…real flesh…human flesh.

Barnes was speechless, he felt like the apostles when Christ rise up from the grave, he felt great for a moment and then remembered the lie…. Judas Iscariot never felt so much shame.

The man we now Know as "John Connor" left the table and got clothed very quickly…you can see hundred of stitches going in every direction on his body, the job was sloppy but since it was done to sewn up a machine and was painless was very practical… you could never see his arms or his chest…. Kate would make sure of that… But where is Kate?

-How long has it been?- John quickly ask Barnes.

-12 Hours- Barnes replied.

-Turn the radio, it's broadcast time- John replied.

-Roger that- Kyle quickly got the order and left the room looking for the now famous "_word of the resistance"_

Blair was too stunned to talk, the man she once cared for was gone…only the skeleton remained, like Marcus never happened, she couldn't see him in John's eyes…. He was really dead.

-You wanted to see me? - Kate's voice resounded in the dark metal room.

-Yes, there is something I want to tell all of you- John Connor's voice was slow and controlled.

Kyle walks inside the room as they all gather to listen to John's word…..he quickly added… Yes?

The gun quickly appeared from the dark side of the room, four shots fired….four dead bodies lying down…..the only sound they make is when they fall, the house made silencer covered the explosion and he quickly recovers the shells, too quickly and too efficiently.

_Kyle found no empathy in the eyes that shot him._

_Barnes found now redemption while taking the bullet._

_Blair knew that the man she loved was really gone._

_Kate knew that he would never come back._

The lonely shadow walks into the light…. His demeanor is cold, his gaze is strong and focused…his eyes are glowing….red. He is the ultimate infiltrator machine; the killer of killer….he is JOHN CONNOR.

PRIMARY PROTOCOL….. COMPLETED

SECONDARY PROTOCOL….. COMPLETED

ALTERNATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL…. COMPLETED.


End file.
